1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal motion toy in which a toy body modeled in the form of an animal is adapted to perform specific motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various structures have been proposed as this type of animal motion toy. Many of these structures are arranged such that, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 103689/1984, if a switch provided on a toy body is turned on, a motor is driven immediately, a gear-interlinked mechanism engaging with this motor is moved in an interlinking manner, and such motion members as legs of the toy body, which are interlinked with the gear-interlinked mechanism, perform specific motion.
According to the above-described conventional arrangement, since the toy body immediately performs preset motion in a preset sequence, a player merely experiences the pleasure of looking on the motion of the toy body. In addition, there is a problem in that, since the motion is merely repeated in the preset sequence, the player is liable to become tired of it and, hence, the motion lacks sustained interest.